yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasaihana City
“Thus says the Lord of hosts: The broad wall of Babylon shall be leveled to the ground, and her high gates shall be burned with fire. The peoples labor for nothing, and the nations weary themselves only for fire.” - Jeremiah 51:58 image-3-remember-me.jpg city_lights_by_uyre-d494dqa.gif 1474408.jpg akriafffff.jpg giphydsfghjk..gif tumblr_nirb895p3V1tgoap5o6_500.gif lightsPond.gif tumblr_m7krlpOmfO1ra6o93o1_500_large.gif 1111111111nnnbbk.gif tumblr_mwp8mba5oi1t1wftfo1_500.gif tumblr_m7si7iovKE1qg39ewo1_500.gif tumblr_mzbk4xOOZP1rercezo1_500.gif tumblr_mk8px1Zgqa1qk22uwo1_500.gif 0000000000000.gif tumblr_ms1gubndh51s2kirpo1_500.gif tumblr_mhx4m3xwpl1s28u0no1_400.gif tumblr_lumh4o5xkN1qmpg90o1_500.gif i2lq6xt5T9CC6.gif Menma-smile.gif tumblr_m72hx1SRAW1qmpg90o1_500.gif tumblr_mc7us96jyA1qg6dbxo1_500.gif tumblr_moes8xYCQR1qf2huro1_500.gif punched-out-of-his-clothes-anime-13913992-400-225.gif tumblr_mvea707nDK1ql8m4co2_400.gif tumblr_static_stereo.gif tumblr_m5xrj6zpgs1qdc388o1_500.gif tumblr_mqvq07dUpV1r9e2uvo1_500.gif vfuRI1o.gif 45456rfghg.gif tumblr_n0pibqefZL1rercezo2_r1_500.gif Kasaihana city. A futuristic city that takes place in a futuristic japan. After the destruction of New-york after World war 3, the city was left in shambles. Destroyed into nothing but a decaying , dead, and ashamed piece of land. The tall buildings that stood proudly withing the city were destroyed completely decimated by the nuclear weapons that had fell down upon the city. Almost 150 years later, a Millionaire by the name of Mr. Hiro who was also the man responsible for the W.R.A. (World reconstruction Association.) obviously to be of Asian decent had stumbled upon the destroyed city. He gazed upon the broken city, the residents that survived were all foul looking. They lived like savages, raging and trying to kill anything that came across there turf. The man took note on the odd behavior of the group. And all he said in response to this was... " Utopia... I bring you value you once again. " After supplying the people food, and giving them better living conditions he made a deal with them. They formed the pact, they were to help him design and build a city, and he would provide money, food, and clothing for the group. As they helped construct with the creation of the city the group later on got the name, “Old civilians.” Mr.Hiro had constructed a deal with the Japanese preisdent and asked if he could buy all of there current in-mates in all of there prisons that year, and put them to work. Cheap labor for there freedoms depending on there charges he said. And that had been his word. Years went by and the old residents of new york slaved and worked themselves to death for the sake of the city hoping for the promises that Mr. Hiro said he'd do. But like most dirty deals... he didn’t pull through on his end. Within 50 years the city was built. The new generations of the Old civilians were now the New civilians. They too, like the ones before them were enslaved. Surprisingly Mr. Hiro’s son had took it upon himself to continue his fathers vision of how to create this “utopia" even continuing to enslave the people, and was even worse of enforcer upon them. 30 more years after that... the new civilians were then made out to be slaves for the new residents of the city that moved there so quickly from other places around the world. Heavy loaded pockets and luggage at hand. These people were allowed to live here, because of there money, when the residents and criminals had been promised a place to live for there hard work, there labor. They had been lied to... about there Utopia and with that, time continued to move on. By now the city was twice the size of any city created ever in existence before it. It expanded to the point the city was made out to be in four different districts. District 1, which is where most of the middle class stayed. District 2 however has all of the cities wealthy, where the Casino’s, clubs and such were. District 3 where the Massive Army of a Police force is. It also used to be where most of the slaves were forced to stay, but they were soon moved back down to the dead remains of Old New york that sat under Kasaihana city when Micheal, Mr.Hiro's first son, felt most of them no longer needed to be among the worthy. This started an enslavement ship amongst the very people they promised homes to. This carried on for years, people were forced to work in homes, live in the streets. Forced in factories to work there whole lives with no pay, simply crumbs in exchange for currency. A dark time, they were angry. At Mr.Hiro for not keeping his promise, at his fool-hearted son! They were angry... so angry. And as the years began to drift... they began to plan. Waiting for there right moment. After a few set of years, the city had been in an uproar. All of them excited for the opening of a new district.They were in the process of opening the 4th district of Kasaihana when Mr.Hiro's son Micheal was suddenly shot in the head, he had been killed instantly. An Assassin from a group called the Malfunae clan was the one behind the trigger, they had been among the enslaved as well. Once the shot was made slaves from all over came out and began to murder and kill there way through everyone that was there for the opening of the new district. Soon they began breaking out the rest of the Army of slaves. They began to revolt fighting back the Army of police and killing off most of the forces until they had successes and won. Slowly but surely, they made there way into forming there lives within civilization. About 2 years later the slave groups then broke apart into different parts of the city and began to call it there own. Forcing the residents of KasaiHana to live with them even though they didnt want to. Even the city Police had No say to what was going on. The Slaves soon began to form there own Groups within the City at first out of respect of there old cause, and Old Yakuza traditions that there parents had passed down to them. The clans consisted of the Kagemaru Clan, Malfunae clan, AkumaMaru clan, SoraTakiyo Clan and many more. Before they knew it... the same clans that helped break through and fight off the slavery began to battle and feud for territory ironically amongst one another. The battles over territory and glory still are going on now within Kasaihana, almost 95 years after the revolt. How the cities structured - The Map DISTRICT 1 ' Futuristiccityslum.jpg ' District 1, is one of the main part of Kasaihana city. Mostly where the thrift shops take place and the hang out spots for the the Kagemaru clan and various other Yakuza's and crime syndicates. It's the city's mix of poor and dirt poor. The famous club Lahana is there, where anyone could catch a drink. If... there of age of course. The Kagemaru clan's headquarters is also located in this area as well. District 1 isnt for those looking for an easy care free life. District 1 is gritty, death happens often here. Most of the Drug dealers, serial killers and pyscho's, prostituites etc etc, live here Any kid growing up in this area will more than likely be tough made. Street Gangs also run rampt through D-1. Infamous for there big street fighting rings. Some pretty decent clubs are in this area, but mostly there all pretty shitty ones. District 1 isnt a easy place to live... but that doesnt mean its a bad place. Stay on your toes. Nothings quite changed over the years. After Ark 21 the city was nothing but ashes until Son's enterpise use their profit and aided the city , to rebuild the District into it's former glory. Still having to settle being the slums, the city has had improvements, thanks to Sons's Enterprise and the U.S goverment working together that have lower the crime rate witin District 1. ''POPULATION 2,677,000 - Ark 16 'DISTRICT 2' ' IbMFwZH9HyJFX.jpg ' District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the Geisha's have there own place here. Ark 16 Update As of Ark 16, District 2 doesnt have a clan ruler. It's typically still the same, however the gang and violence levels as of now are almost just as bad as District 1. Despite the KPD's heavy influence. Gangs in District 1 got smart, making there way into District 2 and breaking through the walls to create new foundations. The Geisha District was stripped, now turned into a whole red-light District where prostitutes riegn freely. The Geisha clan were wipped out by Yani's forces after he found out they had been responsible for leaking intel of his doings. '''POPULATION' 5,320,000 - Ark 16 'DISTRICT 3' Future-police-11.jpg District 3 is home to the ADKPD, or just KPD (Asigned Dire Katsaihana Police department.) The whole city district is almost as big as District 1. Passing by District 3 you would think it was a simple town but it's honestly one big police base. They try to resemble themselves as a Massive Military unit. You need a powerful force to fight powerful enemies. The area has noooooooo crime whats so ever. But.... it is said that twice a week. The Head of police has... 'special' girls come his way for a nightly visit. 'POPULATION' '''4,345,000 - Ark 16' 'DISTRICT 4 '' District 4.jpg '' District 4. A once closed off city, was soon enhabited by all those that wanted to integrate into the new cybernetic city to explores all of its foriegn tides. It was Opened within the Ark 8 Period by the 2nd Generationcharacters. District 4 is inhabited by Cyborgs orginally. They built the city under the dome, and once it was finished they continued to live. The Cyborgs, Cydroids, and Andriods lived human lives almost. Living, and dying when they chose to die. They even have there own police force. However, none of the Cybernoids can be hacked, or altered in anyway with any form of coding. There minds have become so advancd that there brains have a litteral digital brain coding that emits human emotion. The buildings are all pusling with bright lights that emmit the cities core. Within the center of the city is known as the The Beacon, the Beacon is also the Gate to the Shinto Realm, or better yet the world of Fumei, created by the creator of District 4 Mr.Hiro. Now, Humans and Cyborgs and live amongst each other in this new found city. POPULATION '''45,567,247 - Ark 16 'District 5 - Kingdom' ' District 5.jpg ' The Orgin Due to his strings with the Mayor, became senate and second and command over the city of Kasaiahana city under the new Mayor for a small amount of time. Rebles rose up to stop him in his political uprising but all failed. He had a new Army, lead by an Orginzation he was soon to name the 'New Titan Force.' After the old ex-anti terriosim agency that once kept New America and Kasaihana city away from treacherous evils across the seas. Soon after being promoted to said postion he began a creation of his own visonary plan, and with the power of the oblisek at his side he was able to do just that. With no one to stop him as he rose to power, he soon created 'District 5'. The time proccessing around about 4 years in time span. District 5 goes by the name 'Kingdom' a Utopia made by Yani himself, where he resides as ruler. With his own District, Yani cannot be touched and with his 'Knights' the soliders under his command over District 5 who works as its martial law militant force. He is a force to be known, and one to be weary of. 'POPULATION' 200,456,124 - Ark 16 'Old New York' ' Dying-light4.jpeg ' Old new york, the old remains of the destroyed new york. It's blocked off from the rest of the city, due to illegal trafficking of weaponry and other things in this area.Yakuza, and certain gangs have the access barcode tattoo'd somewhere on there bodies that allows them access into Old new york. The Entrance to old New york, is a large door in District 1. The person has to place there bar-code next to a reader for the door's walls to open. Then they would be materialized where they would enter the old city. In there, Zombie like creatures called the Dan's lurk among the area feeding off of each other. Be weary in this area... It's forbidden to enter. POPULATION UNKNOWN - YEAR 2140 Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Yakuza Category:KPD Category:Clans Category:Kasaihana Category:Locations